Magerrath: A Hare's Story, Book I: Captured
by Cozziellamas
Summary: Jinx had always been... different. Her power made her the odd man out. Also, it tends to attract vermin, slavers, and other scum. Now, she's been captured, and enslaved, things cant POSSIBLY get worse... can they?
1. Kidnapped

It was late spring, and soon it was to be Name Day. Friar Gelvan had a lot on his paws today, planning the feast was no small task. Hurrying to an fro, the fat little mouse supervised everything, from the huge strawberry cheesecake, to the drinks, this seasons feast was to be spectacular!

As he rushed down to the kitchens, Gelvan bumped into Grool, the Foremole of the Abbey-moles.

"Gudd marning Mizter Gelver, haow goes perperashunz?" the graying mole tipped a blunt digging claw to his snout respectfully.

"They are going fine. How's that deeper'n'ever beetroot pie?"

"Well, it werz goaing foine, 'till Maizter Booble goed and fell in it, burr aye!" he said, shaking his head. Booble was his grandson, and the ringleader of the Abbybabes, " 'E wuz up on 'e rim o' the poie, and likkle Dooble runned up t' him, and purshed 'im in. Wot 'r we goaing t' do wi' 'em, I wunder, burr hurr!" Grool chortled as he trundled away, leaving his good Friar's sides heaving with silent laughter.

"Keep movin'! Jelver's not goin' to wait all day fer a mangy rabbit!" Kell the searat yelled to the fight down on the beach. Three rats, a fox, and a huge ugly stoat were struggling to get the hare up to the ship, they clubbed at it with their spear butts, and kicked it with iron toed boots, yet the young creature would not yield.

"I'm not a rabbit you filthy muck eating, plank tailed rotter!" the hare screamed from the shore, her ears pinned back with rage.

Jinx was a beautiful hare, but do not be fooled, she was the most powerful animal among the Long Patrol, her strength and wit even rallied the badger ruler of Salamandastron, Lady Urska Silverstripes. Her fur was the darkest ebony black, her legs long and perfect for disemboweling and gouging out with swift kicks. The two ears set on her head were blood streaked at the moment, but when clean were the purest silver, their insides a cute berry pink. A blinding white crescent moon shape sat upon her forehead, on the top of both forepaw was a blood red star. A green cloak sat around her shoulders blue stars shone here and there on the fabric. In Jinx's paws was a long oaken staff, the tip glowed in a vague blue color.

Pushing her staff into the ground for balance, Jinx lashed out with her footpaws, catching the fox in the gut. There was a satisfying ripping sound as her lethal claws shredded the filthy tunic, and gouged out the insides of the fox. A surprised gurgle came from the red animal before he toppled over, very much dead. Pushing off, the hare did a beautiful double back flip, landing with one paw on the sand, while the other held the staff above the ground, she looked up creating the desired dramatic effect. She stood.

"Ah, it's a good day for your little gang to die, eh, wot?" she asked, twirling her staff in one paw. The vermin charged, and Jinx just gave a happy little smile. The twirling of the staff became defensive. As she whipped it forward, a blue light shot out, hitting a rat in the chest, it electrocuted him, killing it instantly. The charge stopped, all the vermin looking shocked. (Excuse the pun)

"Tut, tut, it's so dreadfully rude to drop out on a party, doncha know. Humph, didn't your maters ever teach y' any manners?" she said looking disappointed as the group retreated a few feet.

"No, yew idiots! Get 'er! I swear, I'll gut ye meself, then skin yer alive!" Kell roared from the deck The vermin were torn, risk being killed by a hare, or risk the anger of the captain, finally they retreated back to the ship, looking ever so scared as their captain.

"Ha! Score one fer th' under dogs!" Jinx scoffed. A grass whistle pierced the air, threatening to burst her eardrums. The hare spun. Wrong move. A green feathered dart soared through the air hitting her in the neck. Instantly, the world went fuzzy.

"Huh, well…. this sucks….eh, wot…?" Jinx fell to her knees, and toppled over in a heap of blood and black fur. The blue light in her staff dimmed, and disappeared.

**OMG, wasn't that dramatic? Sorry the chapter was a bit short, writers block is a big *PITA! LOL. I know some parts are a bit rough, and I have a few grammar issues, I am looking for a beta so if ya want, please apply! ****I love all you awesome reviewers! Please, keep send'n them in!**

**$~Abbess Aruba SkyTalon~$**


	2. When the Hares Come Marching By

**Aaaaaaaand I'm back! Lets see if this chapter will be even more horrible than the last, hmm?**

Darren Washburr Breabuck raced down the beach, trying to reach the field of battle. Commander Jillia Spearscut had spotted the vermin from farther up the beach, and had hurriedly arranged a patrol to deal with them. They got there too late, Darren had witnessed his best friend, Jinx Dillworthy fall, and hauled aboard the small vermin ship.

"Jinx!" he exclaimed under his breath, "Why'd you 'ave to get kidnapped today?"

"Oh, corks! We're too late! Darrin! Delanie! Get back to HQ, and tell Lady Urska. Elkirk, gather a patrol of five others and head to Redwall, we don't have enough hares to spare, see if you can recruit somebeast to help us. I want a forced march, and try to get there in three days. Do so sharpish!" Commander Jillia barked. Darrin threw a hasty salute with his spear, and took off with the other young haremaid Delanie, to Salamandastron, with First Sergeant Elkirk in tow.

Elkirk's patrol was made up of five hares, Darrin, Delanie, Corporal Pineflat, Private Billwock, and Special Master Healer Jannswill. They wasted no time in leaving for Redwall.

. .

"Let this summer be known as The Summer of many Visitors!" Cavern Hole erupted in cheers as the name was shouted for all to hear. It was true; they had had many beasts visit this season, from hedgehogs, to the Gousim, to Salamandastron hares. Yes, that summer had been very entertaining when the hares came, the Dibbuns had been awed by the amount of food they could put away.

The feasting began in earnest, food of all sorts were being shared around the tables as beasts of all kinds dug in. Pitchers of October Ale, Strawberry Fizz, Pear Cordial, and Dandelion wine sat about the wonderful spread, constantly being passed back and forth.

And what a spread it was! Vegetable pasties, Deeper'n'Ever Turnip'n'Beatroot pies, otter Hotroot Soup, leek and onion turnovers, and stew, shrewbread, garlic herb and cheese bread, Mossflower Wedge, a huge bowl of meadowcream, strawberry tarts and scones, pear and apple, strawberry and peach flans, and the biggest Season Cake that had ever been built, and the most elaborate.

Sparrows, otters chasing rats, mice playing in trees, and shrews arguing decorated the sides, while on the top was another cake shaped like Redwall, standing next to it was a mini wax Martin the Warrior, leaning on his sword like he did on the tapestry. It had taken weeks to mold and cast the tiny Martin, then several days to get the paint right. It was Friar Gelvan's most spectacular masterpiece so far.

"?" young Grilf the shrew babe asked, tugging at an old badger's apron.

"Hmm? What did you say, young'un?" Badgermum Bellascara turned her massive head.

"Isaid'?'" he repeated.

"You can have a slice when you finish all the food on your plate, how's that?"

"Dat'sfineMuvvaBevva!Fankyou!" he replied, stuffing his mouth with a mushy paste of meadowcream strawberry tarts, and a bit of apple and pear flan.

"I say, that's disgusting!" Billrum the young hare exclaimed as he watched Grilf spoon the concoction into his mouth. Several of his "cronies" as every beast called them agreed with vigorous nodding. His sister Dilltart flicked a piece of Deeper'n'Ever pie at him with her spoon, it landed right between Billrum's eyes.

Billrum swiped a paw across his eyes, as the pie had splattered beautifully over them.

"Ack! Mutiny! Mutiny says I! You nasty, scut-hatted, flounce-mouthed moth-eating mutineer!" he cried. Conversation stopped as everybeast looked to Billrum's side of the table.

"I'm not a mutineer if I was never on your side, wot." Dilltart retorted, not even fazed by her brother's foul mouth insults.

"Billrummiari Jilliannaair Spearscut!" roared Bellascara from her seat, "Come here. Now," her tone was so severe, and the fact she had used his full name, made the young hare's ears droop. He slouched over to the Badgermum, looking very sorry for himself.

Dilltart giggled from her seat. Bellascara noticed.

"Dilltartious, Markfielder Spearscut! Here. Now," the old badger barked. Dilltart blushed in embarrassment, and shuffled over next to her brother. Badgermum reached down with two massive paws, she grabbed Dilltart by the scruff, and Billrum by the ears, then hauled the pair up the stairs to their dorm.

"Hohoho! The tanning those two'll get!"

"Did you hear _what_ he called her? What is a scut-hat?"

" Ouch! Me pore ears! They melted!"

"Harharhar! Of coarse yore ears're melted, you stick 'round Skipper too much, an' by th' sound o' it, so's he!"

"You t'ink yore ears are melted? My pore brain is burned to a crisp!"

"Hurr, Oim a-thinken they desurvez wut they'z getting!"

Gossip ran like wildfire as the two were towed up the steps, the Dibbuns giggled with delight as they tested out their new words.

"Hurr hurr, you'm be's a stut-moff!"

"Nuh, uh! You'm be d' tut-flounk!"

"Dibbuns! Enough, or it's off to bed without any cake!" Father Gollek cried. The Dibbuns immediately quieted down, suddenly very interested in their food.

"Do you know why you're in trouble?" Bellascara asked.

"He started it!" Dilltart whined, pointing to her brother.

"Wot? No I didn't! You bally well started it by flingin' the bloomin' pie at me!" he pouted in defiance.

"You smirked at me funny, you deserved it, wot!"

"Wot do y'mean I _smirked _at y'funny? I havent looked at yah at all today, yeh yahoo!"

"I'm not a _Yahoo_!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are not!

"Am too!"

"Are not!"

"Am too! So there! Wait, erg! You scoundrel!" she stuck out her tongue at him and glared.

"Young'uns! Quit. Now!" Bellascara pulled them apart, as they had inched closer to each other at every word.

"You disgraced the Season Feast, you taught the Dibbuns your words! What have to say for yourselves?"

"Not much. It doesent matter t'me if I disgraced to Season Day Feast. The Dibbuns needed new vocabulary words," Dilltart shrugged, Billrum nodded in agreement.

"Then you both have put mud on your family name. You have shamed your parents." she cuffed both over the ears. That had an effect on them, well, the cuff not so much, they both hung their heads.

"Gee, we're sorry Bell," mumbled Billrum.

"Sorry's not good enough for me. You need to tell Abbot that, and then you can leave the table without anymore food. I will see out your punishment then," the old Badger Lady of Salamandastron still had a bit of Drill Sergeant in her.

"Yes, marm," both said, plodding down the steps to apologize. When they got back, Bell was waiting, "You will find buckets of water and scrub brushes in the Dibbuns dorm, clean the floor, then go to work patching the pillowcases, the young'uns had a pillow fight, and they burst several. After that you are to help Friar Gelvan in the kitchens in the morn, you may not snack, you may only have breakfast, lunch, and dinner tomorrow. Have I made myself clear?" she asked coldly.

"Yes, marm," they answered.

"Then get to it!" she snapped, her patience was a little thin this morning. The two hares threw hasty salutes, and marched to the Dibbuns dorm to do scrubbing.

"Humph! They jus' don't understand us young hares, wot!" Billrum complained as he scrubbed at a curious looking blue stain on the floor.

"I'm sayin'. We don't deserve this! And no food! We'll waste away, while all the famine faces down there get to stuff themselves!" Dilltart scoffed.

"We don't belong here, why did mum and dad leave us here? E'reybeast dislikes us, just because we argue sometimes, it's flippen segregation!"

"Agh! My paws are aflame! Young paws shouldn't have to do an adults load of work! They're just using us as an excuse for free labor, it's totally unfair!" Diltart seethed, scrubbing harder at the floor. Her brother grunted, and continued with his work.

Patching pillowcases wasn't any better, the two kept pricking their paws, and sewing the blankets to the cases. Dilltart was trying to get thread off a needle when her grip on the thread slipped, and she stabbed herself in the leg, "Yahooargahoo!" she yelped, jerking the needle back out, "Ahh! I'm hit! I'm hit! Rummy, old brother, good chap, tell them I died bravely! Burry me under an oak, and lay me down on a bed of roses!" she whispered, falling to the floor. She lay there awhile, but when she got no reply she got back in her chair, grumbling about how no one would ever do such a service for her, and that they would leave her to rot.

"You know, _I_ _am _bleeding!" she said, pointing to the puncture hole, a drop of scarlet oozed out.

"Then go down to th' Infirmary, and get a bandage on it," her brother was tiring of her complaining. To his relief, she left to the Infirmary, making a big show of hobbling and limping as she stumped out of the room.

They finished all the chores of the night, though the next day they had to help the friar in the kitchens. Joy.

"Darrin! You and Delanie run ahead and scout. I have feeling we're almost to Redwall," Elkirk said, waving off the young gallopers to do their duty. The two saluted, then took off up the trail seeking Redwall Abbey.

Elkirk crouched next to a paw print left in the mud. Rat. Definitely, but what would rats be doing so close to Redwall? He didn't need to find out. Shouts came from the trail ahead, the gallopers had run into trouble.

"Eulalia! Blood'n'Vinegar!" he shouted, rallying his small patrol.

"Eullalia!" the group yelled, thundering down the path.

Darrin and Delanie were surrounded by vermin, rats and a few stoats, they were putting up a good fight however, kicking and gouging they kept the vermin back, though they were outnumbered thirty to one. The Long Patrol barged in, shouting and kicking, hitting the vermin by surprize driving the band back. They were still outnumbered, but far more advanced at fighting. Darrin ducked a swing from a shortsword, and struck out with his spear, impaling the rat owner, looking like he was possessed by a demon, Darrin lifted the rat into the air, and spun, swinging spear and rat like a club, taking out several vermin. He pulled out his spear, and leapt over to Delanie, covering her back. They chopped down many rats, and a stoat. Delanie dispatched the last stoat with a thrust of her spear, she grimaced as red stained her blade, and wiped it on the grass.

"Good fight, old chaps! Good fight indeed! Is anyone injured?" every beast shook their heads no. Elkirk took a head count, everybeast was still there.

"First Sergeant Elkirk, sah, is that Redwall Abbey?" asked Darrin, pointing out a smear of red through the canopy.

"Yes, m'good lad, that tis be Redwall. Let me tell y'this, laddie buck, Redwall's got the best scoff of all, you'll think our food back at HQ is garbage once you're through with this place!" Elkirk said, giving his whiskers a good twitch.

They continued marching for Redwall, as they came into view, the twin bells Matthias and Methuselah tolled out gently in the early morning silence, warning all abbeybeasts they had guests.

**And, end chapter. Told you guys this one'd be longer. It is a bit shorter than what I wanted, but I have writers block. Still looking for a beta! **

**`Abbess Aruba Skytalon, Abbess and Recorder of Redwall Abbey`**


	3. The Hares Arrive

**Woo, Hoo! Two chapters in a day, I'm on a roll :D Well, I suppose I need to get goin on this chapter. **

_Bong!Boom!Bong!Boom!_ The great bells tolled overhead as the hares were spotted, Billrum and Dilltart looked up from their position in the kitchen, scrubbing greasy pots and pans.

"Hmm, I wonder wot that's all about, eh?" he said, elbowing his sister.

She narrowed her eyes at him, "Stop poking me, I have better things t'do than be poked by the blighter who got me into this mess, wot!" she hissed, picking at a piece of oatmeal that had hardened on the bowl like glue.

"Ach, you can go boil yer bloomin' head," he muttered, plunging his paws into foamy dishwater, feeling around until he found a plate crusted with who-knows-what, and began scrubbing.

"Alrighty ho, likkle heathens, Badgermum says you're off duty, y'kin go see what all the fuss'n'bus is about," Friar Gelvan said as he stepped into the kitchen.

"Oh, erm, thankee Friar!" Billrum said wiping his paws on a towel, and passed it to his sister, who followed suit, "Yes, thanks good old thinggummy you!" she smiled taking off to the battlements, her brother following close behind.

Several beasts were crowded on the walltop, the bells had stopped tolling by now, as the young hares raced up the steps, and peered over the walls out into the vast meadow surrounding Redwall.

"What's all th' hubbub about, Bell?" Dilltart asked, casually picking at something on the wall.

"'Tis the Long Patrol, or at least some of them, they're almost here, look!" she said pointing out on the main path. Sure enough, six figures with long ears were plodding along the road. Every now and then one or two would break off from the group and run ahead, and stand there until the others caught up. This continued for awhile, then they kept in one group again, their pace slowly gaining until they were running. A shout rose from a hare in front, "Eulalia! C'mon chaps, Redwall, an' the best scoff you've ever tasted dead ahead!" The rest cried out in unison "Eulalia!" still going along in their headlong charge. They stopped at the gate, panting from the unnecessary run, the main door opened, letting the hares inside.

Abbot Tuirf, a fat little hedgehog greeted the hares.

"Good day to ye, Elkirk is it?" he asked, offering a spiked paw to shake, Elkirk excepted it, trying not to wince slightly.

"Ah, yes First Sergeant Elkirk at y'service, sah," he nodded

"Might'n I ask what you're doing here?"

"Well, ah y'see, one of our hares was captured several days ago by a vermin slave ship, we are trying to get the old gel back, but we haven't enough bally hares,"

"Might I know this hare?" Abbot Tuirf asked.

"Yes, sah. 'Tis our own little Jinx. The one you found several seasons ago, sah," the First Sergeant twitched his whiskers, remembering the day Jinx was brought to Salamandastron, "We are looking for some sort of help, with the searats so bad, and the threat from Defearof, and Jalvlar, we jus' can't give ourselves any slack,"

"I think I have an idea of who can help," Bellascara said, pulling Billrum and Dilltart forward, "These two are in need of a dose of good ole Salamandastron discipline, would you take them?" she asked, pushing the two forward. Elkirk looked at them for a moment, then nodded, "Good. Billrum, Dilltart, go pack your things, you're leaving with these fine hares," both gave plaintive wails:

"Bu-bu- but Badger Mum! I don't wanna go to Salamander-strol!"

"Hey, look, I stashed a bag o' candied ches'nuts unner my pillow! I'll give 'em to ya!"

Elkirk adopted his Drill Sergeant voice and look, and shouted right in the face of the weeping hares, "You will not question the orders of your commanding h'officer, young laddie buck! Straiten up your shoulders, quit looking like the pair o' wilted daisies you are! You miserable, sniveling leverets, stan' to attention. Now!" he barked. Both shot up into perfect attention, and saluted, with the wrong paw. "Huh, you were right, marm. These two do need our help. They will come with us, an' I'll make sure that they are made into respec'ful young gallopers," he said, "Now, do y'have any h'other beasts that are able to help us?"

"Ah might be of… assistance," a young squirrelmaid stepped forward.

"Meet you Chisil Bowbeast, and master of all stealth," Abbot said, waving his paw dramatically to the northlander.

"Master of all stealth, wot, show me," Elkirk commanded, then she was gone, a light tap on his shoulder told him all he needed to know, he startled forward and whirled to see the squirrel right in front of him, big brown eyes solemn.

"Ah toald yah ah were th' master o'stealth, yet y' woulnea believe meh, typical," she huffed.

"Well, Chisil was it? I would be honored y'have y' on my team," he said, making an elegant leg to the young maid.

"Y'don't needa flirt wi me, y'ole longears," Chisil said, ignoring the hare completely.

Abbot Tuirf had slowly moved the conversation, until they were indoors, now the aroma from the kitchens wafted up in the hares' faces, several stomachs growled.

"Hehe, erm, I don't suppose y'have any vittles layin' 'bout for us small stomached hares, wot? We only need a small smidgeon of bread and a little water," he Darrin said, speaking for the first time since arrival.

"Hurmph, smidgeon indeed," muttered Abbot Tuirf, every beast laughed and headed down to Cavern Hole, it was almost tea-time, and the hares were hungry!

** And the 3rd chap is up. Sorry it was short, I had no time to write today, and I'm tired, and I want to play a videogame and sleep. I would like you guys to know that I now(after this weekend) update some stories on Sundays, this will give me a balanced schedule. I will write more later, but until I get my new laptop, I'm taking a short break.**

**Alrighty then folks, please review, and all my soon to be stalkers, watch for new Redwall stories!**

**Next on Magerrath: We go back to see what Jinx is up to in the story, who is this Jalvar? What does he want? What is he? Jinx will earn new friends, and perhaps somebeast more than 'just a friend'. Find out what's goin' on in the next installment of: Magerrath: a Hares Story. **


	4. A New Friend, and Questionable Knowledge

**I'm back an' typin on my new laptop! I'm using a new word program thing, so if something is a little off, that's why. I got some lovely reviews, and I agree with you Sgt. Sporky, I did make Jinx a bit of a Sue, but actually I'm going off a strory I wrote when I was five about a magic rabbit named Jinx, I just changed some of the details around. Please, I'm still looking for a beta! I'm looking for someone who can correct accent mistakes, I'm Molespeach handicapped, LOL. Please enjoy my chapter!**

**Shoutouts:**

**Sgt. Sporky**

**55**

The first thing Jinx could feel was her head, it pounded like a drum. Next her paws, they were bound by a thick rope to something. She felt her back, she was tied to a big pole of sorts. She opened her eyes. All around her beasts were working. All kinds of beasts pulled at oars. Moles, harvest, and field mice, otters, squirrels, hedgehogs, even hares like herself. A fat stoat sat at the back of the long room, sleeping. She dimly remembered what had happened at the beach.

"Oi! O'er here! Y'Scabby Stoat! Come an' lend a hare a paw, wot!" she said rather loudly. The stoat startled, "Wha? Oh, good, yews awake, mebbe I c'n get some use outa ya," he stumped over to her, unsheathing a knife from his belt. The stoat slashed at the bounds, purposely slitting her wrists. Jinx didn't flinch, just smiled.

"Be careful there, sah, if'n ya cut me paw off, I won't have good ole Lefty there to help Righty tan your sorry hide, wot," she remarked smartly, the stoat cuffed her hard over the head.

"Watch yer tongue, rebbat, or I'll cut it out an' make ye eat it!" he threatened, Jinx stared him hard in the eye.

"Humph, I'd like t'see yeh try," she snapped her teeth for emphasis. The stoat growled something unintelligible under his breath as her hauled her up by the scruff, _We're not goin' t' play that game, old chap_ she thought, twisting around, the stoat lost his grip and was pinned down to the ground.

"'elp, 'elp! I'm unner attack! 'elp! 'elp! Mercy on me rebbat! Mercy!" he screamed trying to fight against her, he was stronger, but not as nimble. Jinx bit and scratched, punched and headbutted, she lay on her side grappling with the stoat, trying to get a clear shot to disembowel him, she only succeeded in opening huge gashes on his back. Reinforcements arrived before she could kill him, and began beating her with spears. They managed to pull her off and chain her to an oar, then left the broken stoat to die on the floor.

"An' that's why yah don't mess with a hare o' th' bally Long Patrol!" she said, baring her teeth to the dying beast, all the slaves erupted in cheers, whooping and whistling at the triumphant hare. Another hare sat across from her, he winked broadly at her.

"Good, blinken show, wot! Good bally show, m'gel,"

"Thank yah, ole bean, I do mah best when I need to," she nodded.

"Fenchrall Butty Eldergaul Snozzberry, at yah service, marm, but do jus' call me Snozzberry, Snozz, Snozzo, or wotever y'think of,"

"Jinx, the only name I like tah be called by,"

"Good t'know ye marm. I think a thank you is needed, you did us a service getting rid o' ole Dinkleberry,"

"No thanks needed, I'm jus' goin A and B th' C of D, wot. Now tell me good ole Snozzberry, where is this tinderbox headed?"

"'tis headed to Fort Magerr on the island of Dewlf, or somethin' like that, but I'm not too sure wha-" he was cut off as Kell the searat captain strode in. His eyes fell upon the dead stoat, he prodded it with a boot, and spat on the body, "Yahar, Pebblebrain, clean this plank mold idiot off o' me ship's timber, afore 'e stinks up th' place!" he snarled to a young ferret trailing behind him.

"Durr, yessir cap'n Kell Surr, yessir!" he said saluting with the wrong paw (as Dilltart and Billrum did) and grabbed the short tail of the dead beast. Once the body was gone, Kell walked over to where Jinx sat, chained to an oar. He dug out a key from his pocket and unlocked her pawcuffs then bound her paws with a thick rope. "Come, I want to talk to ye in my chambers," he said, jerking hard on the rope. Jinx followed

-o-

"So, me pretty, tell me, what was that ye did on the beach," Kell said.

"First of all, me ould tater cake, I aint y'pretty, an' what I did on th' beach was kill some o' yore idiots, wot," Jinx said, looking board with the conversation. Kell ignored her comment, "So, your name be Jinx, correct?" the haremaid gave him a look halfway between quizzical and angry.

"I ne'er tolddja m'name, next question on Jeopardy, how d'ye know m'name?" she asked in a slightly comical voice.

"I knew yore parents. I twas there when ye were born," he said, pouring a goblet of damson wine for her, he pushed close to her. Jinx smirked, grabbed the goblet, and poured it on the floor, watching it stain the expensive silk rug beneath, "Oops," it didn't faze the searat Cap'n though, it looked as if he could care less.

"You were a normal pathetic mewling ball of fur when I slew your idiot sire, you were normal color,"

Jinx slammed the goblet on the table, "I've not a single clue whatchyer talkin' 'bout. I've always been black'n silver, ye crazy ole whiplash!" she said, getting more frustrated.

"Not always. No, you were chosen for the ritual, you were given this because the spark chose you," Kell traced a circle on the table with a claw.

"What ritual? What spark?" he had caught her attention.

"The sacred spark of Magerr. It glowed for you, so it was injected into you," Jinx wanted to know more.

"Why? Why was it injected into me?"

"Shelvar, the previous king, wanted an heir, you attracted the spark. After you were injected, your fool parents fled with you, I managed to slay your father and injure your mother, though I was just a Private, I was allowed much in those days," he grinned, licking the blade of a dagger.

"An' you and your scum captured me because?"

"Another spark was made that day, it glowed for a ferret brat, Killgore, or summat. He became the ruler of the island of Dewlf, King of Magerr, an' changed his name to Javlar. He is a Magerrath, as are you. The Good King found of your existence, and feels you are a threat to his rule, he knows you are more powerful than he, so he wants to duel you. He kills you, all your power goes to him, and vise versa if you live, tis simple, really," Kell leaned back in his chair, setting booted paws on the table.

"But, until then, your gonna stick me in the oar house, an' work me paws to th' bone," this wasnt a question, she knew the answer. The searat Cap'n nodded.

"Pebblebrain! Come!" said ferret opened the door a crack.

"Um, er, yurs, Cap'm?" he asked.

"Take this back to her oar, an' chain 'er to it. While your down that way, tell Whiptail to come to my cabin, I need to talk to her," Pebblebrain nodded stupidly, and yanked Jinx up.

"Coom alurng rebbert, back to yur arr," he said, his eyes seeming to cross even more than they already were. Moments later a pretty female rat strode in, a snarl marring her features.

"What do you want _this time_?" she growled.

"Whiptail! Jus' the rat I want t'see. Please, sit." he motioned.

-o-

After Jinx was chained to her oar again. The ship had stopped momentarily because the slave driver was dead. This allowed perfect opportunity for chat amongst the slaves.

"So, what did Cap'n Stinkface need from you?" Snozzberrry asked.

"He jus' gave me a spot o' useless information, somethin' 'bout me being some sort o' legend," Jinx said, fiddling with her oar chain.

"Oh, so _you're _the mysterious beast Spitbrain and his pathetic crew have been lookin' for! An' here I was thinkin' you were some sort o' bloomin' myth, wot!" he exclaimed, "So, you have the magic sparkly paws, huh? I say you're days are numbered, wot," his whiskers twitched furiously, Jinx held in a giggle, he was sort of cute when he did that..

"Yeah, Kell told me already, I have t'say, I'm curious to meet this Javlar fellow," Snozz was about to say something, and for the second time that day, he was interupted. Whiptail the searat whisked in, every slave looked strait forward, eyes wide in both attention and fear- all except for jinx, who looked the rat strait in the eye.

"Yes, that's right, quiver in fear, for know that I am now the slave master for this rotting stink hole. This is considered a 'promotion' for me, you should all just consider it as your death sentence, haha!" she laughed evilly, her silky voice echoing faintly on the walls. All the slaves shrunk in fear, where as Jinx seemed to grow bigger.

"Huh, fancy you were a slave in this hole, doing all you were told, and a new master came, an' beat you t'death for no reason?" Jinx challenged.

"Hmm, ah yes, the Magerrath. I heard you were a fine spirited little thing," Whiptail stroked her long tail she was named for.

"'Little'? Oh sister, well at least I'm little an' dainty, you can just take the name of stout and fat, wot?" there were several, 'ouch!'s and 'ooh!'s from the other slaves.

"Shutup useless imbeciles!Huh, well if I'm 'fat and stout', at least I could crush your dainty little skeleton under myself,"

"You'd be so fat, I could just bounce out o' th' way before y'got there, wot, you'd just be so slow, I could go make a spot of tea, an' still have time to jump outta th' way!" it had turned into a battle of the worst kind, an insultathon between females, with the subject of being fat.

"Well, I'm betting when your mother had you, she didn't know at first because you were so little!" Whiptail stepped a little closer.

"How dare you bring me mater into this! If you're going t' use mums for insulting, bring it on!" her voice rising.

"Your mother is so fat a pitchfork _is _her fork,"

"Your mother is so nasty that she went swimming in th' ocean, an' now we've got th' Dead bloomin' Sea!"

"Your mother is so greasy, that Northlanders come an' use her grease for candles and heat!"

"Your mother is so stupid, she _made_ the _mistake_ of havin' you, ye great slimy, pigsty of an animal!" Jinx was now shouting. Whiptail was taken aback, she had always been proud of how shiny and clean her coat was, this was a huge blow to her pride.

"Well, your mother is so stupid, that she got into this insultathon!" she tried lamley.

"Admit it. You. Are. Beat!" the two were inches apart. Whiptail was so angry, she forgot her new position. Now she remembered, a grin spreading across her face.

"Oh yes, you beat me. Though I will beat you, and win!" on the tip of her whiplike tail was a barb, when used right it could cause massive amounts of damage, or pain. Whiptail raised her weapon, and circled the hare, and brought it down upon Jinx's unprotected back. Rise. Fall. Rise. Fall. Jinx curled up a little, trying to hold her eyes open against the pain. When Whiptail thought it was enough, she gouged a long trough down Jinx's back. This was too much, Jinx slumped over the oar, she had been defeated. Her blood dripping down to form puddles on the floor as she sobbed quietly. When they stopped for the night, Snozzberry was allowed to move his position over to hers, he sat next to Jinx, cleaning the wounds with a grubby cloth, comforting her with his voice.

On this night, Jinx found that Snozz could be a different kind of friend.

-o-

**That's right peoples, first long chap! I am pleased with my few reviews, but if I don't get more, I might not continue, writing is hard, and I need lots of feedback, and some more reasons to continue and finish this story! Please correct me if I keep misspelling Jalvar, or whatever his name is, my last computer crashed on me and I being the ding dong I am not saving all my data, lost every single fic I wrote. And I can't get internet where I live, I need to go to town to do so, but I can't drive, so erg. So please ignore the name misspellings, I'll tend to it.**

** Thanks!**

**Aruba**


	5. On Th' Road, and Confusion Onboard

**I really don't want to write a long authors note. School starts in a month, and I'm not too pleased with it.**

"So, y'think th' rats are takin' her, an' countless other slaves, to n island in th' middle o' the sea, called Dewlf?" Baylind, Skipper of the Otters was a little apprehensive.

"_Think_? Think? I don't think, I know. I was but a babe when I was enslaved into their army, you wouldnae believe 'ow stupid th' rat in tha' castle were. Killed mah parents, an' left meh t'live on my own in th' slave compound. I escaped one day, an' slew many o' their idiots on th' way." Chisil explained, her accent had lessened lately, she blamed it on being around the 'fancy talkin' mice'.

"'ow do we get there, then? I c'n tell ye an' your hare frien's wanna get goin' on this operation as soon as possible," Chisil didn't like Skipper, and she was really getting on her nerves with all the questions.

"Weel, riverdog, ah do believe we're takin' a boat of sorts. Unless ye t'ink we c'n fly o'er th' ocean," she twitched her bushy tail in annoyance, much like the common house cat. "An', unfortunately, that's why we need you. Ye have boats, an' we need them," she ground her teeth, much more of this and she was going to blow a gasket.

Skipper thumped her rudder on the stone floor. She was the first female Skipper, much argument had happened when she was appointed, even a riot. But, nobeast could do anything, the council had given her the title because she was strong and dependable.

"Hmm, fine, ye an' Mister Elkirk an' 'is crew c'n use me ship, but I'm comin' 'long so's I know if'n ye scratch 'er up," Baylind huffed. Chisil rolled her eyes, and strode away to find First Sergeant Elkirk. Skipper followed, she was headed to the lawns to hold sparring lessons anyways.

They exited the Abbey, Elkirk and the other hares were enjoying a snack near the orchards, Chisil walked over to relay the news. Skipper could see over by the pond several young otters gathered. She grabbed a javelin, and stood before the group. A score of otters waited for her, standing in neat rows of four by five.

"Alrighty, y' all know th' drill, pair up wi' th' beast t' yer right, an' find a spot to spar!" her gruff voice boomed. The youngbeasts before her saluted and took their respective partner to train.

-o-

"Hmph, marvelous, simply marvelous, this Redwall scoff, wot!" Darrin shoved a pasty into his mouth, chomping ever so happily.

"Quit a talkin' an' keep a scoffin'! Yeh have a title to hold up, lad!" First Sergeant Elkirk egged him on. Delanie had bet she could out scoff Darrin, who had won the title of 'Ultimate Scoffer' amongst the gallopers of the Long Patrol, and now he was eating to hold his title.

The competition was fierce, the two eying each other, hopping the opposite would give in.

Pasties, turnovers, and other food things were lost to the hares, both were getting very full. Delanie's eyes began drooping, Darrin knew he had won, though he wanted to be sure.

"Mmph, scrumph! Good stuff wot! Here Dell, take this apple crumpet, looks awfully tasty!" he said, pushing the crumpet closer to the other hare. Delanie covered her mouth, looking a little green, and fell over.

"Ugh, get that flippen piece of food away from me! I'm fit t' bally burst!" she moaned.

"Are you saying I won? And you lost the bet?" he smirked.

"Yes! I lost, you were right, I was less right, what does it matter? My flippen' vittle bag is too full, I'm perishin' an' all you think about is if you won?" her face was contorted in over exaggerated pain.

"Ahem, you bet your pair knife on it, I do hope you honor your bet," a knife flew through the air, missing Darrin by a hairs breadth, burying itself in the grass. Darrin was about to yell and rant about her throw, when Chisil walked over to them.

"Ach, get up ye flounderin' flop-ears," she said, "Skipper agreed to let us use her boats, unfortunately, she insists she comes with us," Elkirk nodded.

"Good, good. We shall set off on the morrow, back to the HQ. I fear it'll be a long trip," he frowned.

"Gee, why's that?" Delanie seemed to forget her stomach.

"We have to bring along those leverets," Darrin's ears drooped. It was going to be a long trip.

-o-

The Mathias and Methuselah bells pealed out a farewell, as the hares set off with Dilltart and Billrum in tow, strait into Mossflower Wood.

"C'mon! Lets give 'em a marchin' song!" Darrin said, poking the First Sergeant. Elkirk rolled his eyes.

"Does the _D.I _song sound good?" Darrin nodded, he had heard this song more than once.

"Skipper, do y'think y' could give us a beat, wot?" Elkirk asked. It was Skipper's turn to roll her eyes, then began tapping out a beat on the road with her rudder.

The hares burst out into the favorite, _Salamandastron D.I_ marching song.

_The Long Patrol calls 'em drill sergeants,_

_ Others might call 'em RDC's, or TI's_

_ But mine is strictly D.I:_

_ "Drill Instructor," then his rank,_

_ Unless you want to play games_

_ Never "Sah" or something more,_

_ Or my face is on th' floor,_

_ If I called him "Drill Sergeant,"_

_ He'd boot me out th' window,_

_ If I called him TI,_

_ He'd surely make me fly,_

_ If I called him RDC,_

_ He'd make an example of me._

_ So make sure you get it right,_

_ Or you'll end up in his sights!_

-o-

Whiptail sat in an old armchair, sleeping obviously. Sounds of otherbeasts waking up disturbed her rest. _Time to wake up this miserable lot,_ she thought. The slender rat pulled herself out of the chair, listening to the bones in her back as they popped into place.

She walked to the end of the isle, and back down slowly, cracking her whip, and singing very sweetly,

_A yellow bird with a yellow bill,_

_ Sat outside my windowsill,_

_ I lured it with a piece of bread,_

_ Then I crushed it's little birdy head!_

_ Take a lesson from the bird, _

_ Never let yourself be heard,_

_ And you'll almost always,_

_ Keep your skull!_

She cackled evilly, as the slaves cowered in fear. A particularly young one squeaked in terror. Whiptail stopped.

"Hmm, looks like this 'un didn't listen to my song. Always listen to my songs. Always! You know what happened to the birdy, right?" she picked up a young otter, her sharp claws digging into it's scruff, causing it to cry more.

"Right, marm, you're right, please, put me down!" the otter cried.

A drop of blood pattered on the floor.

"Enough! Enough, says I! Why can't y' pick on somebeast your own size?" Whiptail released the otter.

The Magerrath had gotten to her paws, straining against her chains.

"How many times must I beat you senseless? Are you that daft?" the rat sneered, making her way over to Jinx.

"No. I'm just smart, smarter'n you," she stated flatly.

The whip crashed down, slapping Jinx downside the head with the flat of the blade. Whiptail lifted it again, and brought it down, only to have it stop before it hit Jinx. It was wrapped about Snozzberry's wrist, a look of defiance upon his face.

"Honestly, what about her gets under your flea-bitten pelt? She's a slave, you blinkin' doorknob, you're th' slave master, the big Kahuna down 'ere, and one slave turns you into a stuttering, mumbling idiot trying to find good comebacks, wot wot!" the hare stated, pulling Whiptail's tail off his wrist. He held it in his paws for a moment, then snapped it. Whiptail screamed.

"Huh, Whiptail, eh? Better change yer name t' Brokentail the Buffoon!" giggles came from all the slaves as they watched their tormenter writhe on the ground. Giggling turned into all out laughter, everybeast yelling insults at the rat.

All laughter stopped when the door slammed open. Cap'n Kell did not look impressed.

"Whiptail! Gerroff the floor, an' stop whimpering like a child!" he snarled. "Bah, can't you fools get it right? You there, what happened, an' why is she crying?" he said to the otter Whiptail had attacked.

"Y'see, sir, she grabbed me, and then the hare over there made fun o' her, when Whiptail tried to hit her, t-the other hare grabbed her tail an' broke it, honest!" the young'un said. Kell walked over to Snozzberry.

"Good job. I won't have you keel hauled today," he caught Snozz by surprise. "That's right, I'm _not_ going to kill you. I was testing Whipy over there, she did good, until she got her tail broken. You will have extra rations for five days for being a good tester, actually, you may all have extra rations for the next five days!" everybeast was confused, "Jus' because I'm a slaver doesn't mean I have to be cruel to you idiots, I can be nice. But if anybeast thinks I've gone soft, you're gonna find out why they calls me Kell th' Bootknife. As long as you slaves arrive very much alive, I get paid, so why not give you extra food? Gives me more money," he smiled, and left, towing Whiptail off.

"Well, that was jolly well strange, wot," Jinx said.

"I second that, me good ole sparkle paws,"

"I'm not a sparkle paws at th' moment, they sucked the power out o' me at th' beach, got no power for a bit, when I do, hoho, it's going t' be good!" she said, in a bit of a frown. "Thanks for, uh, savin' me bacon so to speak," she said, blushing to her ear-tips for some reason.

"No problem. Say, I've a question for you. When you have all your power, do you sparkle, and poot rainbows out your rear?"

"I sparkle when I use power, just a little sparkle, but farting rainbows? I think not. I can make that happen to others, I did that t' our First blinken' Sergeant, Elkirk when I was a leveret, he complained about having sparkle scut all day," Jinx laughed, "I wonder if he remembers that?"

The oarslaves were in a good mood, extra food was going to be given to them, Whiptail was gone, and now funny stories were being passed from beast to beast as they spread the mood.

-o-

**I thought it would be nice if the chapter ended on a happy** **note. I may discontinue due to low reviews, just two is all I need to get the next chapter going, just two, really, encouragement helps authors a lot. Any ways, thanks for reading!**

**}}}-AASt- Abbess and Recorder of Redwall Abbey.**


	6. A Friendly Scuffle, End Chapter

** Lets get this show on the road.**

-o-

"An' that's why I was called 'Sparkle Scut' for a whole season," Elkirk finished up his story. Guffaws came from around the campfire, even Chisil managed a chuckle.

"So she made ye poot rainbows for three days? I almost don't believe ye, mate," Skipper giggled, wiping a tear from the corner of her eye.

"Oho, but I do! I was there with Jinx when she did the bloomin' prank! Hehe, the names y' called 'er Elkirk, what is an Af- ?" Elkirk's paw shot out to cover Darrin's mouth.

"Erm, isn't it 'bout time we tucked in for the night, wot?" Elkirk asked nervously. More muffled giggles came, then there was an assorted "Aye," from the otherbeasts.

Darrin and Delanie continued to giggle as they snuggled into their sleeping bags.

"So, what did y' say you were going to do when Jinx gets back?" Delanie asked.

"Well, I was going to propose," Delanie's eyes bugged out.

"Propose? You mean like marry her? That's blinken' suicide!" she exclaimed.

"Why? I'm not happy at all, my family is gone to the Sunny meadows, an' the only friends I had went gallivanting off an' got themselves jolly well slain, all I have is you, an' Jinx,"

"Why, he asks. But haven't you noticed she really has no interest in you?"

"She does too! She just hasn't shown it yet, that's all. When I rescue her from those blighted vermin, she'll fall for me then, you jus' wait an' see. Good night, wot!" he grumped, rolling back over onto his side.

Delainie shook her head._ It's goin' t' be one big bally circus when those two meet up _she thought before she rested her own head, and went to sleep.

-o-

Everybeast was up early, sitting around the campfire, waiting for the food to finish cooking. Darrin was in a sour mood due to the discussion the night before.

"Alright, scoff's done! Come an' stuff your faces silly!" Special Master Healer Jannswill warbled from the fire. Emediatly there was a pounding of paws as Darrin, Delanie, Dilltart, and Billrum, scrambled up. They were pushed back, when Elkirk and the older hares slid into line. This made Darrin more agitated.

"Pft, why do they get to be in front?" he whispered to Delanie.

"'Cause, sand for brains, they're your betters, and elders," she whispered back.

"What? Why don't the youngest go first? We need the food more! We're still growin'! Unfair!" he hissed back.

"Is there a problem with the food arrangments?" Darrin nearly jumped out of his skin when Corporal Pineflat appeared next to him, his only eye, framed by several scars, looking down at him.

"N-no sah! It's just fine, sah!" Darrin stuttered, terrified out of his wits.

"Humph. Thats what I thought. By th' way, old chap, you're holdin' up th' bally line, wot," the older hare said as he walked to his bedroll to eat.

"Darrin! Move! We all want a spot o' scoff, but it's not goin' t' happen if y' stand there gapin' at Pineflat!" Delanie shoved him forward gently with a footpaw.

"Be careful! You could have pushed me into th' fire! I could have been cooked t' a crisp!" he spat at her, his mood not improving.

"Well Darrin, what are y' gonna do 'bout it? All y'ave done t'day is complain! Blah, blah, blah, I want to be first in line, blah, blah, blah, I could have been cooked t' a bally crisp, complain, complain, blah, complain. Period," Delainie mimicked him in a high voice.

"Hey! I do not sound like that!" he said in a near shout.

"Really? No you're right, old chap, y' don't. Most th' time when you were complaining, it was all a high pitched none stop screech! Yes, that describes it perfectly!" she shot back.

-o-

Billrum and Dilltart were watching the argument from the far side of the fire, wondering how far it would get.

"Huh, you an' I don't even fight like that, an' we're related!" Dilltart said poking her brother with a fork.

"If those two don't quit, it'll get physical," Billrum answered.

"Um, it just did," Dilltart pointed. Delainie had poked Darrin, he reacted by poking her back, then it turned into small shoves. Dilltart looked around, nobeast seemed to notice the scene across the fire.

Billrum got up from his seat and walked over to were Elkirk Skipper Chisil, and the other hares sat. He approched Elkirk, and threw a salute. The older hare noticed him.

"Yes, what is it lad?" he asked.

"Permission t' speak, sah?"

"Y'don't have to do th' pomp an' glitter thing until you're in training laddo, yes, you may speak," Billrum lowered his paw.

"Um, have y'noticed Darrin, an' Delainie fightin' over there, sah? It's getting physical, sah," Elkirk rolled his eyes.

"Yes, yes, I've been watchin' those two this morn, I know, either they'll fizzle out, an' make up, or they'll really start fightin' that's when I intervene," he said, "Get down!" he hissed as a pan flew through the air, barley missing the group.

"Um, now are y' goin' to bloomin' interfere?" Billrum asked smartly. Elkirk was already on his paws, running over to the fight.

"Hey! Hey! Break it up!" he yelled to them. They continued. " Teeeeen-shun!" he shouted. Immediately the stopped and saluted.

"Fightin' in th' middle o' th' woods, without askin', in a way, that's bally mutiny, don'tcha know," he hissed, "If'n y' want t' fight, y' goin' t' do it like real Long Patrol hares, am I clear?" he bellowed.

"Yes sah!" came from both of them.

"Good, absolutly spiffin', wot!" he chortled, "Healer Janswill! Draw a boxing line!" he called.

"Yes sah! Right away, sah! Thank you for lettin' me draw th' line this time, sah!" she giggled happily as she found a stick to draw the line in the dirt.

"At ease!" Elkirk said walking up to the line, the young hares in tow.

"If'n I beat ya, will you bally well shut your fodder hole, an' be quiet for the rest o' th' day?" Delainie asked.

"That's th' thing, I wont be losin' I'll be winin'!" he said back.

"It's a yes of no question Darrin," Delainie said.

"Pft, fine, yes, vice versa if I win though,"

"Fine by me,"

They stopped at the line, each going to their respective side, and placing their right footpaw on the line.

"Gather round! Watch a couple o' Long Patrol hares box it out on th' ole fashion line!" Janswill laughed merrily. Six pairs of eyes settled on the pair.

"Skipper, do th' honors, please?" Elkirk asked the otter.

"My pleasure. I assume y' know th' rules, no eye gouging an' all that stuff, so, begin!" she shouted.

The two hares dropped into boxing postitions. Delainie swung out with her left, Darrin blocked, but wasn't planning on her right. It crashed into the side of his head, causing him to see stars.

"That's not fair! I wasn't ready!" he hissed.

"Quit talkin' an' keep fightin'!" Delainie said, managing to punch him in the gut.

Darrin went for her head with his right, she ducked and popped him a good one on the nose. He winced, but continued, as blood flowed down his front. Darrin hooked his left, and slammed it into her cheek, Delainie stopped and spat, a tooth sat in a ring of blood and saliva on the ground. He swung again, she blocked, and punched him in the eye.

Darrin got her in a headlock, Delainie pummeled his stomach until he let go, looking sick, she smiled, and brought both fists down upon his head, Darrin saw stars again, and fell back, unconscious.

"You foul play me, an' I foul play you back, wot!" she said victoriously, "Now, you can shut up for th' day!" she walked over to her bedroll, and sat, Special Master Healer Janswill at her side to check the wounds, then she shifted to Darrin, happily chatting away to him as he gained consciousness, groaning, and moaning about his nose.

"Welp, let's pack up! We need t' get goin' to Salamandastron!" Elkirk said, helping Darrin to his paws, "An' you have t' be quiet for th' day, so not a peep out o' you, understand?" Darrin saluted, and nodded, then staggered about to help pack up camp.

"Ach, this is going to be a long trip!" Chisil muttered.

A long trip indeed.

-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**End first book. I know, it's a short book, but I'm slow, and I need vacation from writing, so, this is the end of book one yay! I'll see you guys later!**

**}}-AAST- Abbess and Recorder of Redwall Abbey.**


End file.
